Episode 9579 (5th October 2018)
Plot Johnny realises he has to tell Liz what her daughter has been up to before Hannah retaliates. Sinead books her biopsy for tomorrow morning. At the same time, Daniel decides to hold their alternative wedding tomorrow and surprise Sinead, happy that everyone else will be at Steve and Tracy's wedding. Michelle decides to pack Ryan off to Ibiza for his own safety. Ryan freaks out when she tells him that Ronan has been sniffing around and picks a fight with two coppers in order to get himself re-arrested, afraid to leave the police station. Abi feels she must do right by Tracy but Steve threatens to tell his fiancee that Abi kissed him if she spills the beans about him and Leanne, thereby ending her friendship with Tracy. Johnny shows Liz the texts from his blackmailer and the video of Hannah, convincing her of her daughter's guilt. Michelle discovers Ryan's passport has expired. Angie, Beth, and Mary join Tracy at the bistro for her hen do. Kirk agrees to miss Steve and Tracy's wedding in order to perform Daniel's. Hannah denies all knowledge when Liz confronts her about the blackmail. She admits to taking the bag but claims she thought someone had left it in Victoria Gardens. Jenny buys a new dress for Johnny's "surprise". Having forgotten all about it, Johnny only offers to take her out to the bistro. Liz doesn't believe Hannah for a second and is sickened by the way she changed her story on the fly. She confides in Jim, who is pleased when she tells him the fling with Johnny meant nothing. Sinead arranges to meet Daniel after her "hygienist appointment". Steve arouses Tracy's suspicions by turning up at the bistro and telling her he loves her. Tim lets slip that Steve was confused by his "free pass". She suspects he's been unfaithful. Jim spends all day with Liz and ignores an urgent call from Hannah, who's horrified to see the pair kissing passionately. Livid, she throws a rock through the flat door window. Cast Regular cast *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *PC Duffy - David Maybrick Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception and cell Notes *Sophie Webster (Brooke Vincent), Yasmeen Nazir (Shelley King) and Eileen Grimshaw (Sue Cleaver) appear only in Kirk Sutherland's mobile phone video, replaying events from the previous episode. Victoria Gardens are also seen in this segment only. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz admits to Jim how much she has missed him; and Daniel plans an alternative wedding to surprise Sinead. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,987,015 viewers (10th place). Category:2018 episodes